Crimson Tears
by lovergal1227
Summary: The result of too many EnvyxPride!Ed stories. The homunculi have a new brother and Dante lets Envy have him for a toy. !MUST READ AN IN FIRST CHAP! EnvyxPride!Ed
1. Pride

**!WARNING MUST READ! **Allright, let me warn you that this story has ABSOLUTELY NOTHING to do with the series. This is my own little world created by too many EnvyxPrideEd stories. Some explanations will be needed, so read well! Al has his body back, Roy is Furher and he does have his eye-patch, Riza is Lieutenant Colonel, Greed, Pride, and Sloth are dead, Winry is missing, and Ed is dead (like you didn't see this coming). Also, Al isn't part of the military, but he is semi-close to Roy. Like good friends, but not quite best friends. Also, warnings on MAJOR OOCness. And I mean huge! Okay, now that that's over with, lets get on with my pathetic fanfic!

* * *

Envy walked into the small basement, sighing when he saw the barely alive creation in the middle of a large transmutation circle. In front of it was a body hidden by the shadows, dead because of the sin it committed.

"Eat this." Envy ordered the creature while holding out a handful of red stones. What looked like the thing's hand grabbed the stones and the mutated mouth began to devour them. Envy was crouching in front of the thing and he sighed again, more in annoyance this time…

Fate was such a bitch…

* * *

"Furher, sir, Alphonse Elric is here to see you." Lieutenant Colonel Hawkeye said saluting Roy Mustang, who was working busily on anything but work. Even though he hid it, she knew him and gave him a very annoyed glance.

"Send him in." Roy told her, noting that the look on her face clearly stated 'You-better-have-your-work-done-when-I-get-back-or-else-you'll-have-a-bullet-in-your-brain'. A moment after she left, a nineteen-year-old brunette walked into the office.

"Good afternoon, Roy." He said smiling sweetly.

"Good afternoon. From the look on your face, you haven't found any leads?" Roy asked, feeling a bit of déjà vu. This reminded him of the many times Edward came in with absolutely no leads. Roy winced at the thought of the blonde, who has been dead for almost two years now. Al took a seat in one of the many chairs and shook his head.

"That's right, unfortunately. I don't understand. Winry has been missing for a year and a half already and there has been no word from her at all!" Al muttered trying to sort out all he knew and all he needed to know. That was a big difference that Roy noticed between the two brothers. If Ed was confused, he'd rant about it until he realizes something. Al just calmly sat down and tried to organize his thoughts until something came to him. Al's self-assigned mission to find Winry was the first time that Roy had ever seen him think and not figure out something. Anything would be helpful at the moment! That's when Roy had a thought and he bit his lip trying to figure out how to voice it without hurting the rather sensitive alchemist.

"Maybe…well…what I'm trying to say is, maybe the shock of what happened to Ed made her want to be alone for a while. I mean, she did love him." Roy said and cleared is throat. Al looked startled and Roy immediately regretted saying anything at all, but then a sad, but genuine smile crossed Alphonse's face and he shrugged.

"Maybe. Roy, you know you don't have to be cautious of your words anymore. I know my brother is dead and I've accepted that." He told the older male. Roy nodded before picking up a piece of paper.

"Here, there's a town in the east called Anima known to be a home for wanderers. There may be some information on her there if she's wandering around." Roy told him. Al took the paper and smiled.

"All right."

* * *

"Envy, you are not to kill him." Dante stated bluntly to her the eldest of the homunculi. Envy was sitting on a chair with his arms and legs crossed stubbornly. Dante sighed and tried to reach him again. She was getting very annoyed with the palm tree, but was not in the mood to get violent.

"Think about it, Envy. Pride has no recollection of his past life. You lost a chance to kill one Elric, but wouldn't the torture of another be even more satisfying?" Lust said attracting the elder's attention. Envy's glance landed on her. He could tell what she was getting at, but needed to be sure.

"You going somewhere with this, Lust?" he asked her. She smirked a little and turned to the room where their new brother was sitting in.

"We haven't told him about his past yet or anything past his name, as a matter of fact. Wouldn't you like to tell it to him, Envy?" she asked and it completely sunk into Envy's mind what she was talking about. A very sadistic grin creeped onto his face as ideas poured into his mind.

"So what do you want me to do with him?" Envy asked. Dante just shrugged and waved her hand.

"We currently have no use for him, so he can be your toy until we find something for him to do." This made Envy's smirk widen. This was going to be fun. Dante and Lust left him and he turned to the door leading into his new pet's room. He got up and walked in.

Golden eyes immediately jerked towards the door as Envy walked in. Envy took one look at him and something clicked in his brain. This boy…looked nothing like the Edward Elric he used to know and loathe. Okay, Pride's body and hair were Ed all the way, but it was the face and eyes that startled Envy. Pure innocence was in those eyes and obvious confusion and slight fear was evident on his soft face. Edward Elric's face and eyes were always hard unless he was making a fool of himself, but not this boy. Not Pride.

"Um…excuse me…" the gentle voice took Envy out of his little reverie and he realized he had an act to put on. So he put his hands on his hips and smirked.

"Hey there, Pride. You gave us all a scare there. You okay?" he asked walking over to the younger sin. Pride blinked in confusion.

"What?" he asked. Envy faked confusion and tilted his head.

"Dante and Lust didn't tell you? Oh boy, can't trust them to say anything more then what they're asked. You recognize me at least, right?" Envy put on a small pout as he pointed to his face. Pride looked at him, looked down as if trying to remember, then shook his head.

"I'm sorry, but no." Envy then did a dramatic heartbreaking pose.

"Oh, Chibi, I am hurt! Oh well, you did hit your head pretty badly. Well, I'm Envy. Here to answer any and all questions." Envy was enjoying himself. He was going to make it so that Pride believed every little word he said. The mentioned boy looked away for a moment, trying to think of a question to ask.

"Who…_What_ am I?" Pride asked him.

"Why, you're a homunculus. So am I, and Wrath, and Lust, and Gluttony."

"What's a homunculus?"

"An artificial human created by a failed human transmutation. You don't even remember how you were created?"

"No."

"Long story short, you died and your blond _ex-_girlfriend tried to bring you back. You came out wrong at first and you were abandoned. Out of the kindness of our hearts, we took you in, that was a long time ago, though."

"…I died?"

"Am I going to have to explain your _entire_ past?"

"…Please?"

"Oh boy this is going to be a headache!"

* * *

**Okay, there is my pathetic, weird story. No flames please, just constuctive critisism. All flames would be used to roast marshmellows! Anything bad you see in the story please tell me so I can edit. Arigato!**

**Bazanee!**


	2. Curse the Military!

All right, here's another stupid chappy in my stupid fic...Okay, I'm in a bad mood today, so what? Is that a problem?

**Disclaimer** Do you see Ed turning into Pride and making out with Envy in the anime or the manga? No? Then you definitely know that I do not own FMA.

* * *

"Okay, so my mother died when I was little and I tried to bring her back, but it failed, almost killing me and my brother. I joined the military to return my brother and me back to normal and that's when I met you guys. The military forced me to hunt you because they thought you were bad, but I found out you were good and tried to convince them of that and I was charged for treason. My younger brother testified against me only because the military promised him a bright future and I was shot to death only for my ex girlfriend to try and bring me back?" Pride said trying to see if he got everything that Envy told him. When the elder nodded, the boy continued. "So, knowing that I had no where else to go and that no one would accept me, you brought me here and cared for me until I got better. I've been living here for the past year, but my powers haven't surfaced yet. Is that right?"

"Yup, you got it all registered in that tiny head of yours, chibi!" Envy cooed poking the boy's head. Then Pride blushed as he remembered something else that Envy told him.

"And also…we're…"

"Lovers, chibi. Or do you feel embarrassed about that." Envy turned away and made sure his eyes showed a (false) trace of hurt. Okay, he may be taking this a _little _too far, but Dante did say Pride was his toy now and Envy did get –ahem- 'frustrated' often.

"No! Not at all. I'm not embarrassed! I'm sorry if I made you think that, I just don't remember anything and I know I'm going to have to get used to it and I don't know what to do or if anything I do would make you angry. I'm sorry, I'm being annoying, aren't I? Please, I…" Pride was cut off from his meaningless babbling by a pressure on his lips. If Envy was going to convince him that the lover part was true, he might as well start now. Besides, it's not like he'd regret it in the future. For homunculi, sex had absolutely _no_ emotional or physical consequences, and Pride _was_ willing to accept this false idea. So who was he to deny this chance of a cute little boy toy…okay, CUTE! Envy really needed to get a thesaurus one of these days…

Pride was startled by Envy's sudden move, but his eyes slowly closed and he submitted into the kiss. It felt very strange, but that didn't mean it was bad. If anything, it felt extremely _good_. He let his arms crawl around Envy's neck and deepened the kiss. The elder was the one who pulled away first and he looked into Pride's pleasure-filled eyes.

"Rule number one: Learn when to shut up unless you like this method of keeping you quiet." He smirked. Pride's eyes focused once more and he pulled back blushing.

"I'm-I'm sorry." He stuttered shyly. Envy grinned and lifted the other to his feet.

"Come on, we've got to get you out of here!" Pride let himself get taken out of the room and were met by three people waiting outside.

"Envy…" Lust trailed off looking between him and Pride.

"I trust all of you heard what I told little chibi here." Envy shot them a glare telling them they better always back up what he said.

"You're taking this too far." Lust whispered into Envy's ear. That just made Envy smirk.

"Dante did say he was my toy, she didn't specify what kind." Lust glared at him, then Pride spoke up.

"Envy…can I ask something else?" he said hesitantly. Envy turned to him before nodding. "We don't…kill do we?" That left Envy in a predicament. Luckily, Envy's experienced in being a quick thinker.

"Only when we have to. We do reek havoc to piss the military off, and we have to steal to survive because no one gives homunculi decent jobs." Pride pondered this lie for a moment, before nodding and accepting the answer. Envy actually didn't lie at all in his explanation. They didn't kill unless they had to, whenever they wanted to kill, they had to kill. They do reek havoc to piss off the military and they have to steal red stones to survive, plus everyone knows that no one would give a homunculus a job, let alone a decent one.

"Where are we going?" Pride asked as he and Envy left the manor and walked into the streets. They were attracting a little attention, mainly because of their clothes. Pride was wearing the exact same clothes as Envy, showing off his well toned body and the tattoo on his stomach.

"We're going to cause some mayhem. You see, one of our comrades was unfairly accused of murders and the police are planning on brining him to Central for execution. We've got to stop them before an innocent man is killed." Envy lied, but Pride believed him nonetheless.

"Why do they think he's guilty? It sounds a little unjust." he muttered confused.

"Because that's the way the military is! The first person they suspect is automatically guilty, they just have to pay a few people, plant a couple of evidence, and they save face! It's sad, really, but that's how they are." Envy told him. He noticed how the blond looked very angry now.

"That's cruel! How could they do that when their job is to protect the helpless! If they keep this up, there won't be anymore to protect!" he said with his fists clenched. Envy smirked at the boy's anger.

"Perfect, if he keeps this fury up, his power will surface soon enough. All we need is to get him angrier." He thought then peered into the large prison. This man was an alchemist, and an asset to the homunculi because he could use connections to the military to give information to them. Until now, however. Envy wouldn't mind letting him die, but Dante wanted the man alive. He just couldn't understand what went through that woman's head.

"Is that him?" Pride asked pointing to a greasy haired man who was being taken out of the prison by a couple of large guards.

"Yeah, okay, here's what we got to do." Envy started whispering the plan into Pride's ear. He tried to keep it for being too violent, otherwise Pride would figure that Envy wasn't as trustworthy as he tried to make himself out to be. Which he wasn't, but that was beside the point! When the armored truck pulled out of the prison, they waited until it was almost out to the main road before Pride ran out in front of the truck, causing it to brake and almost hit the blond homunculus.

"Stupid kid! Get out of the way!" one of the men inside snarled.

"Please, help me! Some man came out and stabbed my sister! He's right there! Please get him!" Pride shouted with a pleading voice and he pointed to a shadow that was flitting through the streets.

"We can't deal with that right now, we have our own murderer that needs to be taken to Central and executed!" This comment was actually a plus in Envy's plan, because that only further convinced his partner that the military really was just trying to save face.

"My sister's dying! And her murderer is right there! You have to help her!" Pride shouted.

"We're the military, not the boy scouts!" That comment just got Pride pissed. Fortunately for the drivers, he was distracted. Unfortunately for the guards in the back, it was them flying out of the truck that got Pride distracted.

"Come on, chibi! I got him, let's go!" Envy called. Pride nodded and ran after his elder and the man Envy had slung over his shoulder.

"Stop them!" someone shouted. Ed felt a bullet in his back and he gasped. Only a moment later did the pain disappear and he was able to run off once again.

"Damn it! The Furher is _not_ going to like this."

* * *

Very...very...very short, I know, but I was desperate to update and that's what happens. I'll make sure the next chapter is much longer. Reviews, advice, and constructive critisim are welcome. Flames are welcome too! I need fire to roast marshmellows! 


	3. insert snazzy chapter title here

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Fullmetal alchemist or any of it's characters.

* * *

"_Winry?" Al said walking to his female friend who was crouching in front of a grave. She wasn't crying, but it was clear that she was full of pain. "Winry, maybe you should come inside, it's getting cold." He said putting a hand on her shoulder._

"_Al, do you still have some alchemy books with you?" Winry suddenly asked._

"_What? Oh, yeah, I do. Colonel Mustang gave me some old books that the library didn't want. Why?"_

"_I was wondering…could I possibly look at them? Edward loved alchemy, it always made him so happy whenever he learned something new about it. I just…if it's just to keep his memory alive, I want to learn. I want to be able to feel the joy he always felt." She murmured standing up. Al flinched a little, Winry obviously didn't know how some things Ed learned about alchemy caused him more pain than joy, but she needed something to keep her mind busy. Ever since his brother died, she hadn't been herself at all. What harm would it do?_

"_Okay, maybe I should get you a beginner's alchemy book. It would be dangerous if you start off on something too big…"_

Al's eyes opened suddenly and he got up from his bed, thinking about the dream he just had. That was two years ago, after Ed died and when Winry began to become interested in alchemy. Al never thought anything about it before, but maybe it had something to do with her disappearance. He sighed and held his head, which was beginning to hurt.

"Ed's death, Winry's disappearance, now a murderer on the loose. I have a feeling that someone is purposely making life hard." He thought remembering talking to Roy the night before and being told that a man who was found guilty for mass murder escaped when he was being taken to Central for execution. According to the men, a blonde boy distracted the drivers while a palm tree attacked the men in the back. They were sure they shot the blonde, but he continued running and there was no blood anywhere. Both Roy and Al came to the same conclusion.

The homunculi were working with the man and another had been created.

"I better go out for a little bit and clear my head." Al finally said getting up and getting dressed. Even if it did attract a lot of trouble at night, Anima was full of people buying from the shops during the day. Everything from priceless jewels to children's toys were being sold, and buyers were eagerly trying to get a hold of them. The moment Al stepped out of the inn he was staying at, he was attacked by everyone who was desperate to buy something.

"Sir, could I interest you in a suit?"

"This is one of our more rare items, very valuable, but I'll give it to you for a special price!"

"Want to grab a ring for your sweetheart?" Al sweatdropped as he was surrounded by these people and tried his best to get away from them.

"Please, excuse me." He said before managing to break away from the crowd. He tried to catch his breath as he walked into an alleyway, but he suddenly felt eyes on him. Al whirled around, but there was nothing behind him, just an empty alley.

* * *

"Come on, come on! Jump for it, shorty!" Envy sighed as he watched the man they just saved from execution mess with Pride. He was some guy who called himself 'Tenten', it was a freaky name, but compared to Envy's, it wasn't so bad. Currently, the dark haired man had taken something of Pride's and trying to get him to reach and get it. What made this funny was that Tenten was about three feet taller than the shorter homunculus. 

"What did you take?" Wrath asked sitting on a couch and watching the amusing scene.

"I dunno, some pendant the kid found when we were running over here." Pride tried to snatch it, but it was taken out of his reach once again.

"Give it back!" he demanded.

"You got to work for what you want, shorty." The elder and much taller man grinned.

"Will you give it back to him. This is becoming very annoying." Lust snapped. Tenten frowned before letting whatever he had go and Pride immediately caught it before running far away from the man, trying to defend his treasure.

"Hey, chibi, let me have a look at that." Envy said. Pride made a cute pout and looked at the thing in his hand. "Come on, give it here." He gave in and handed it to Envy who looked at it. It was a small, green jewel that was being held in something that looked like a dragon claw.

"I found it in the alley, I though it was nice, so I took it." Pride told him. Envy looked at that innocent face and scoffed. He tossed the pendant to Pride, who caught it.

"It's nice, but nothing special." Pride blinked at that comment, then his face broke into a bright smile that made Envy flinch at the sudden sunshine. He then smirked before taking Pride by the hand. "Follow me, chibi." He whispered slyly. Pride looked at him and nodded. As Envy led Pride away, Wrath gagged himself.

"I don't even want to know what they're going to do!" he complained.

"Hey, that kid, he looks familiar." Tenten said. He had realized this the moment he saw Pride, but he dismissed it as him being shaken up by the near-death experience.

"About a year and a half ago, some girl tried to resurrect the Fullmetal Alchemist." Lust told him.

"Edward Elric? Are you pulling my leg? Isn't he that guy who was killed by a chimera?" he said in shock.

"Yes, as you can see, the resurrection failed and Pride was born instead. He may look like Edward, but I assure you, he's nothing like the boy." She said.

"Really? And let me guess, you folks are planning on using him to play around with the military?" Tenten grinned. Lust smirked and nodded.

"Envy is taking care of that. Pride's trust in the military has already disappeared, even his trust in his own brother. Everything is falling perfectly in our favor." He grinned at the thought of the military suffering and started laughing. Only a moment later did Gluttony waddle in the room.

"Lust, I saw the little brother, can I eat him? Can I?" he pleaded, his mouth already drooling. The female homunculus raised her eyebrow and smirked again.

"No, Gluttony, not yet at least. Let us wait until nightfall before we…disturb Envy and talk with him." She shook her head and the man across from her started laughing.

"I suppose _that_ is because of Envy?" he snickered.

"Yes, She told him that Pride could be his toy until he is of more use, Envy defined that in his own way." She muttered a little annoyed at the foolishness.

"Aw, man, what a pedophile! I mean, that brat is young and he's _ancient_!" Tenten laughed.

"He can't exactly be considered a child. Elric was seventeen when he was killed and he would be almost twenty now, but taking into account that this is Pride and not the Fullmetal boy, and that Pride has a more child-like spirit than Elric, then I suppose that is true." She sighed.

"I thought homunculi had no spirits."

"Oh, no, we do not have _souls_. There is a difference between as spirit and a soul." He nodded, accepting that explanation and he also noted that Wrath was most likely off somewhere taunting Gluttony with food. He sighed and laid back, deciding to take a little rest before playing audience for Envy and Pride's performance they were going to be forced to do that evening.

* * *

Alphonse stretched out and yawned. If he had to describe his day in one word it would be 'boring'. Everything that the people he questioned said was exactly the same only in different context. It was always about a blonde jumping in front of the truck shouting that his sister was stabbed and the murderer was right behind them and a palm tree attacking the guards in back. Sometimes a person would say it was a blonde girl and not a boy, but the blonde was identified to have long hair, so it probably would go either way.

What constantly disturbed Alphonse is that the homunculi were in Anima and that there was another one that was born. Every time he thought about it, he automatically thought about Winry. His sub-conscience was trying to tell him something, but with the shock of losing the two most precious people in his life in little over a year still lingering in his heart, he could not figure it out!

"Nii-san, I wish you were here. You would probably have been able to figure this out already." Al murmured to himself. A soft snicker from behind him drew him from his thoughts.

"You really should watch what you wish for. It could come true and bite you in the ass." Al growled and whirled around at the familiar voice. No doubt, it was Envy, standing there with his back against the wall and his better-than-anyone expression.

"You! What are you doing here?" He demanded stepping back and he started sketching a transmutation circle on the wall, because he knew that he'd need it.

"Hey, I was here before you, so you can't kick me out. This is so like you military men. You come into a town and you automatically think you're boss." Envy said crossing his arms.

"When you're a murderer that aided in the escape of another murderer, I have every right to kick you out!" Al told him ready to attack.

"Ouch, no that hurts. Why do you always assume the worse of the homunculi. Okay, we're freaks, a creature of Hell, and the failed result of some idiot human's curiosity and/or god-complex. Don't you think it hurts enough already without you people constantly reminding us." He noticed that the homunculus was acting rather oddly, but he didn't care.

"I don't know what you're trying to do, but it's not going to work! You've killed enough people, Envy!" he shouted activating the transmutation circle and creating a sword much like the fancy one Edward always made. Envy whistled, as if impressed, but then he smirked and 'tsk'ed.

"Now, Elric, that's just rude, don't you think? I mean, isn't it enough that you killed your own brother? Now you're copying him, how disrespectful." That made Al's eyes and heart fill with pain and he felt tears well up in his eyes. That day his brother died…Al had always blamed himself for Edward's death. Hearing the accusation from his enemy's mouth only hurt all the worse.

"Be quiet! You don't understand! You don't!" he was filling with anger and pain, and he was prepared to take it out on the barely dressed male in front of him. He held the sword tightly and ran towards Envy, ready to fight. He probably would have hit, considering the man was just standing there, but he was suddenly jerked back by a hand that grabbed his shoulder and he felt a painful blow to the face as hi body sailed into the wall.

"DON'T YOU DARE HURT ENVY!" Alphonse gasped when he heard the voice. It was so familiar! He turned to the voice and his eyes widened to the size of saucers.

"Nii-san!"

* * *

All right, there's the new chapter, and a bit of a cliffhanger. All flames will be used to roast marshmellows, reviews, advice, and constuctive critism are welcome. 


	4. Brotherly Love, NOT!

Before we get on with this chapter, I only have to say ALL HAIL MY MOTHER! If she hadn't kept me home from school (worried because I was killing myself with studying for finals) I would have never finished this chapter, even if it is very short. Mild drama.

**Disclaimer:** Does anyone see Ed turning into Pride and becoming Envy's sex toy? No? Then it's pretty much safe to say I don't own them. Tenten and Kristy (find out about her later) are mine.

* * *

Al was frozen to the spot, his brother was dead, he was sure of it! He saw that cat-girl kill him, so how was it that Edward was standing right in front of him? It seemed obvious the answer, but Al refused to believe it.

((One minor AN, the explanation on how Edo died will be in the next chapter, I know it's annoying to be hearing about his death and not knowing how the hell he died, but that's the way I am, so sue me.))

"Nii-san, is that really you?" He asked coming closer to the blonde. When he came too close, Pride growled a little and got into a fighting stance. Al's stunned look made Envy grin.

"Don't look so surprised, Elric. You, of all people, should have predicted this. When life gives you lemons, you make lemonade, at least I bet that's what that girl thought." He said. Al either couldn't understand or didn't want to understand what Envy meant by that. "Aw, come on. The one with the wrench who was coincidentally interested in alchemy after Fullmetal died." Al was forced to grip what was being told to him, no matter how much he didn't want to.

"Winry…"

"That's right. Give a sad, lovesick puppy a way to see their love again and they will take the chance."

"But she should have known! When me and my brother tried to bring back mom, we almost died! She wouldn't have risked it!"

"You know the saying. 'A smart man learns from his mistakes while a wise man learns from the mistakes of others.' She, apparently, wasn't too wise."

"I'm not going to believe this, she would never try it! That is _not_ my brother!" Al was desperately trying to avoid the truth, but he could feel that Envy was right. Winry had tried to bring Edward back from the dead, and they were paying for it.

"You're right, I'm not your brother," all attention was now on Pride when he suddenly spoke, "I am Pride! I would never, _never_ be a sibling to military scum like you! If you're going to hurt Envy, that's fine, but you're going to have to get through me before you even think about laying a finger on him!" Al flinched at the harsh tone. He knew that the blonde in front of him wasn't his elder brother, but hearing that voice along with those words really stung.

"Well, you got your answer, Elric, so what are you going to do? You and the military have been hunting us down to kill us, right? Two homunculi right here, what are you waiting for?" Envy smirked. He enjoyed taunting the boy. Al was more fun to taunt than Ed, Al takes insults a lot more personally than his elder brother, and it cuts him a lot deeper. That's why Pride's little speech was still hurting. "Pride, why don't you take care of this traitor? The very boy who left you for the military, who helped cause your death." It was barely a whisper, but the blonde caught it and he nodded as he began to attack the boy in front of him.

Al, meanwhile, was taken off guard by the sudden movement. One moment, Pride was right in front of him, glaring coldly, the next, he had disappeared. The young alchemist looked around frantically for the other male. He was interrupted in his search when a fist collided with his face, sending him flying.

"What's wrong? Too fast for you?" Pride smirked and moved to attack. Unfortunately for him, Al was prepared and had already drawn a transmutation circle and activated it. Just before Pride stuck, a concrete wall appeared. The homunculus cried out in pain as his hand broke, only to quickly regenerate. He glared hatefully at the obstacle standing between him and revenge. The feeling was foreign, and Pride didn't like it, but Envy wanted him to fight this boy and he hated the feeling of disappointing Envy worse.

Al was also in a predicament. One, he was beginning to run out of air, and, two, he couldn't fight! Pride was new to fighting, even with his incredible speed and strength, the moves were sloppy and on pure instinct. Al could take him on and beat him within five minutes, but that homunculus was _too much like Ed_. Not only the appearance, but also the way he spoke and moved. When Al had first heard it, it didn't sound like Ed at all, but now…damn it! He couldn't fight the blonde. No matter how much Al knew that the boy wasn't his brother and that he wasn't even human, but Al couldn't bring himself to fight back.

"Nii-san…what happened? You promised, remember? You promised that we would always be there for each other and that nothing could turn us against each other. We're all we had, and then you died. Now you're…" Al suddenly gasped and remembered something about Sloth. She had occasional memories of her sons, so that meant…

Pride waited patiently for the shield to come down. If it didn't in another ten minutes, than the man inside was most likely dead because of lack of oxygen. He waited…and waited…and waited.

"Envy, I think he's dead already." Pride said, his voice regaining that innocent tone. Envy shrugged.

"Wait another five minutes then smash it open." Envy told him and Pride nodded. So he waited, but only five seconds passed before the barrier began to break apart. They smirked when they saw Alphonse there, panting for much needed air. He then looked at them, regained his composure, and stood still.

"What, you're not going to fight? Have you lost all will to live?" Pride asked accusingly, suspecting a trap. Al turned away from him and his head hung.

"I can't fight you. You may be a homunculus, you may be a criminal, but you're also too much like my elder brother. The only time we ever fought was to spar, I couldn't actually fight him, just like I can't fight you." That made no sense to Pride, but he would think about it later. He decided to go for it, it's not like anything Al had could hurt him, right?

Wrong…

"Nii-san…" Al's eyes welled in tears as he watch the blur of the homunculus shooting towards him. Suddenly, a fist stopped right in front of his face. Al froze, knowing how close he was to dying. He then looked at Pride, who was staring at him with wide and pained eyes.

"A-Alphonse?" he said softly, his fist falling and looking at Al with the same, brotherly eyes that he always looked at him with. It came in a moment, and it left as well as Pride shrieked in pain and fell to his knees, clutching his chest.

"Pride!" Envy cried running to his younger partner. Al was confused, was that concern he saw in the murderous homunculus's eyes? "Pride, what's wrong?"

Pride suddenly choked and puked out red stones the melted into the cement.

Envy's eyes widened in recognition at what was happening, but couldn't this only happen what a homunculus was being sealed? He glared at Al, scooped Pride up and jumped away. Leaving a stunned Elric behind.

* * *

-Gasp- What's happened to Pride? Wouldn't you like to know. -Grins-


	5. Ed's death

I am soo sorry people, but the lemon is gone! Poof, out the window, never to be seen again. I hated it and it ruined my confidence in my writing skills, so it's gone. I refuse to put in another lemon unless I am positive that I can do it. So this fic is rated for suggestive content. Thank you and good night! 

**Disclaimer**: As much as I want to, I do not own FMA or any of it's char. I do, however, own Tenten and Kristy.

* * *

"LUST!" Envy shouted a couple of hours later. He was pissed off that he was denied access to his chibi. He wasn't even aware that he was starting to refer to Pride as _his_, even though, technically he was.

"Envy, She doesn't want anyone interrupting Her as She speaks with him. For once in your afterlife, be _patient_!" Lust said. Tenten was lounging on the couch, only slightly concerned, Wrath sat on a chair, his chin resting on his knees as he looked warily at the door, and Gluttony…well, he was off eating something.

"How can you expect me to be patient! How the hell did that happen? He was beginning to die for no explanation at _all_!" Envy snarled. Lust raised an eyebrow, before dismissing it as Envy wondering if Al found another way to kill a homunculi. At that moment, Dante walked out of the room and all attention was on her.

"I gave him some more red stones and I found out what was happening." She said smoothly.

"Well?" Envy growled. Her head jerked towards him and she glared before brushing it off.

"Under no circumstances are any of you to tell that boy of his true past. Although it wouldn't be too much of a loss, what we really need right now is for all seven sins to come together again." She said, leaving room for questions, which annoyed Envy.

"Why not?" Wrath asked, cutting off Envy's yelling fit. Dante sighed and began to explain to them.

"Edward's past was hard, at least to him it was." she spat out his name venomously, "Apparently, it constantly tore away at his soul, a soul which Pride does not have. So, instead of ripping his soul, it will rip away at him from the inside. If he finds out his true past, it will destroy him. His body will use the red stones to regenerate until they're all used up, and then it will completely kill him." Everyone tried to register what she was telling them. So it was good call not to tell Pride everything.

"I'm going to see him now." Envy growled, not leaving any room for arguments as he opened the door to Pride's room and slammed it behind him. He looked around the dimly lit room and his violet eyes fell on a small figure curled up into a ball on the bed. Envy sighed and walked up to it, sitting on the side of the bed as weary gold eyes looked at him.

"E'vy?" he murmured, unintentionally mispronouncing the elder's name. Envy raised a brow at that, but shook it off, dismissing it as Pride's drowsiness.

"Right here, you feeling better?" Envy asked. Instead of answering, Pride pushed himself up and the next thing Envy knew, thin arms wrapped around his slim waist as tears rolled down Pride's cheeks.

"I was so…scared. I felt like I was going to die. What happened? Why did his tears make me hurt like that? I saw things in my mind. That man, only he was younger, and then I saw his body being torn away and it hurt so much! What's happening Envy?" He said holding tighter. Envy was at a loss. This was the first time in his afterlife that anyone had depended on him for help. He didn't know what to do as Pride clutched onto his waist as if it were a lifeline as large, wet tears streamed down his face.

"Look, Pride, I need to warn you about something. You can not ever trust anything that man says, you got me? He's going to try to bring on their side and turn you against us. He's going to force us to fight, and he knows we can't fight you. He's going to pretend that you two were always close siblings and that he would never think about betraying you, but trust me on this, Pride. That man wouldn't think twice about getting rid of you once your use is served. He knows how to kill a homunculus and has everything he would ever need to do it. He will kill you, Pride, do you understand me? Forget whatever the encounter has placed in your head, it will only help him hurt you." Envy acted concern, and Pride didn't even consider anything to be a lie. He saw the military slime, and he almost died at the hands of his _darling_ brother.

"Okay, Envy." He murmured beginning to get off of the palm tree. He felt a lot better now, and apparently Envy sensed that, because Pride was suddenly pinned to the bed.

"Mmm…you know, you're looking very delicious right now." Pride blushed bright red and knew he was what was happening, but didn't do anything to stop it.

* * *

"_COLONEL, WHAT THE HELL IS THIS!" Edward Elric screamed stomping into the colonel's office and slapping a folder on his desk. Roy looked at it, recognizing it as the newest assignment Ed was being sent on._

"_Why, Fullmetal, can't you tell? It's a folder, usually used for organizational purposes." The colonel said with a smirk. Ed growled dangerously._

"_You know what I mean! Why in the world do I have to take care of a murder investigation, isn't that the police's job!" He snapped. Roy sighed and opened the folder._

"_Did you only read 'You will be sent to investigate the murders-' and then just stop there? There's more to it than that." Ed crossed his arms stubbornly, which told Mustang that he did, indeed, only read that line before barging into his office. _

"_So what is the investigation about?"_

"_The murders of over fifty alchemists this past year. Not State Alchemists, may I add. These were normal, everyday alchemists that happened to be on the path of destruction. The most recent murder was in a town only three miles from Central. Here's a picture of the victim." Roy handed Ed a picture and watched as the young alchemist flinched and dropped the picture._

"_What…the…hell?" He muttered. "That guy looked like he was attacked by an animal!" _

"_An animal that only attacks alchemists? You know there's only one way that could be possible."_

"_A chimera."_

"_Bingo. So you have to find this chimera and dispose of it before it begins to go for State Alchemists." Ed sighed and saluted._

"_Yessir." He muttered, not liking formality, but knowing he should at least be polite once in a while. He got his folder and left the building._

Roy's eyes blinked open and he looked around the train, expecting to be in his office. He rubbed his eyes and blinked the sleep out of it. This is the result of three all-nighters in a row after Alphonse had called him. Finding out Ed was alive and was a homunculus did nothing to soothe the Furher's already frazzled nerves.

How could fate be as cruel as it was? Ed was already given little peace of mind in his life, and now even in his death he was denied rest. Mustang already sent men to go to Resembool to find any signs of Fullmetal's resurrection. After two days, they found a hidden room that led under the Rockbell's basement. In there, they found Winry's body, her heart looking like it was torn out, a human transmutation circle, and a tray full of blood and a trail of blood leading out of the basement along with bare footprints. That confirmed it.

Now Mustang was on his way to Anima, by train of course. He was going to help Alphonse and maybe get Ed back. He was thinking that the homunculus usually don't have memories, but their memories are there, all they need is a little kick to remember. Okay, a big kick, but maybe they wouldn't have to kill Pride and get Ed back. Roy only hoped that his theory was correct, because he knew that neither he nor Al could fight Pride full strength.

"Last stop, Anima Station!" The conductor shouted. Roy grabbed his suitcase and walked onto the platform. Immediately, he saw a familiar tuft of light brown hair and he went to meet the alchemist.

"Alphonse?" he said pushing through the crowd. His eyes widened when he saw the usually cheerful boy. His eyes were puffy and red, obviously from non-stop crying, his hair was a mess, and he looked like he hadn't slept at all since his encounter with Pride.

"H-hello, Roy." He said trying to smile, but failed miserably. Roy's face softened and he put a hand on Al's shoulder.

"Come on, we need to talk."

"_Al, are you sure you want to do this? I mean, your body is still new and if it's put under too much stress, it could collapse." Edward said as he and Alphonse, already in his real body, crouched in front of a large and torn apart warehouse._

"_I'll be fine, Nii-san, I promise!" Al insisted. Ed sighed and shook his head, that tone told him nothing was going to change his younger brother's mind, so he decided to drop the subject and turn to the warehouse._

"_Hey, Al?" he said as his face fell for a moment._

"_What?"_

"_Why the hell does it _always_ have to be warehouses? Every time we end up at a warehouse, something creepy happens. I know this time isn't going to be an exception!" Alphonse blinked in confusion before giggling a little. His brother always made a big deal about everything. The two suddenly became silent and they crouched lower. A slim figure was running into the warehouse, and disappear into the darkness._

"_Is that the person?" Al asked._

"_Looks like it. At every scene, the people described the same person running away. They never thought much of it because they felt it was obvious no human could cause the injuries the victims sustained." Ed muttered, remembering everything that led them up to this warehouse by heart._

"_Are we sure this is the same person?" the younger Elric asked, wanting to be sure before actually going in there._

"_Yes, now come on, lets go!" They both emerged from their hiding place and stealthily made their way into the warehouse. When they got inside, they were inside a hall that went about five feet before splitting into two halls._

"_Which way did she go?" Al asked looking around. Ed looked at the ground, trying to find footprints or something distinguishable, but found none._

"_Okay, we better split up then." He said._

"_But what if we find her?" Al asked, knowing the figure was a girl from the descriptions. "You've seen what she did to those other alchemists!" Ed sighed and shook his head._

"_Don't be such a fraidy-cat! We both know she's the one who's controlling the chimera, so the most we have to worry about is the chimera finding us." Ed told him._

"_Isn't that worse?"_

"_We'll find her easier this way, okay! Now, lets go!" Al sighed when he saw the other male wasn't leaving any room for arguments, so he nodded and went one way as his brother went the other. Al didn't like being alone in this cold dark place, but he wanted to help his brother as much as he could. Even if he was still getting used to having a real body._

_As he walked down the hall, he froze when he heard a sound behind him and he whirled around to see…absolutely nothing. Dismissing it as his imagination, he continued to walk and he heard the sound again. It was a soft sound, like something splashing in a puddle. When he turned, he prepared to transmute something only to feel something on his head. It was wet…water?_

"_I was getting worked up over water!" Al snapped at himself, but then he heard something that really scared him. Actually, it didn't scare him at all, it _terrified_ him! Al ran back down the hall as he heard his brother's painful scream fill the air._

"_Nii-san! Nii-san, where are you?" He cried going down the hall his brother went through. He ran until he got to a large room filled with old boxes and his eyes widened when he saw his brother on his knees, his hand over a bloody wound on his stomach._

"_Hey there…Al…" he said sounding tired, most likely from the lack of blood. _

"_Nii-san, what happened? Did the chimera get you?" Okay, that question had an obvious answer, but Al was panicking, he wasn't thinking straight._

"_Al, remember when we said that the girl was the one controlling the chimera?" Ed asked him._

"_Yeah?"_

"_Well, we were wrong."_

"_What? Then who's controlling it?"_

"_The chimera is…you see, the girl isn't controlling the chimera, she _is_ the chimera!" _

"_That's right." Al's head shot up when he heard a new voice enter into the conversation. He didn't know why he didn't notice it before, but there was a girl standing in front of a tower of boxes, a fanged smirk directed their way. She looked pretty young, probably just thirteen, with jet-black hair and green eyes. There were a few things that bothered Al, though. Mostly, the furry ears perched on her head, the claw-like nails, and the slim tail that was moving behind her. A human-chimera…no wonder she was killing alchemists…_

"_Who are you?" Al demanded while trying to help his brother with the bleeding wound._

"_The names Kristy, it wouldn't bother me if you don't remember, because you and that stupid alchemist brother of yours are both going to be dead!" she snarled, her face losing any and all of her cockiness. Alphonse growled and stood in front of Ed. _

"_You leave my brother alone! You've done enough damage!" he snapped._

"_Obviously not since he's still alive! Don't worry, you'll be joining him soon enough." She smirked and held out her claws, ready to attack. Al didn't know why, but when his eyes locked with his, he froze. Those piercing green eyes hypnotized him and he couldn't move._

"_AL!" he didn't know what happened, but he found himself laying on the floor. Alphonse immediately shook his head to get out of the trance and he whirled around._

"_Nii-san are you…" He gasped and his eyes widened, first in shock, and then in pain._

"_Well, well, well, look what the great Fullmetal Alchemist has been reduced to." The girl smirked as she looked at Edward's face and blood seeped down the claws that were digging into his neck._

"_Y-you…he…what…" Al couldn't think straight. He couldn't see what was happening. His brother stood, unmoving and covered with blood, that girl, Kristy, she had her arm extended. And the claws on her hand, they were _inside of his brother's neck!_ "You…YOU KILLED MY BROTHER!" Al's eyes were full of rage now as he transmutated a blade and he ran towards the girl, who easily jumped out of the way, dropping Ed's body in the process._

"_Now, now, don't be sad. Out of the goodness of my heart, why don't I let you see him again." She smirked as she licked the blood off her claws._

"_You're sick." Al snarled. _

"_Not as sick as you alchemists. You couldn't be satisfied transmuting inanimate objects, you had to transmute living things, animals, to satisfy your curiosity. Then, when transmutation animals became boring, you turned to transmutation humans. Why stop there? Why not transmute animals _and_ humans?" she said, her smirk faltering and she began to look pissed off as well._

"_That's what another alchemists did, but not my brother! He hated transmuting animals, when it came to animals an humans together, he loathed it completely!" he shouted._

"_Yes, but one day, when you're old and gray, you'll teach some kid alchemy, then when they grow old, they will teach and so on. Somewhere down the road, another idiot will become curious and try transmuting a human-chimera. I'm not killing off alchemists that do these kind of things to people, I'm killing them all off so no one else will obtain the knowledge needed to do it." She was prepared to attack again, but before she had the chance, there was a loud explosion, then another, and another, until the wall about ten feet away from them was destroyed._

"_Colonel Mustang?" Al said recognizing the flames. Then he turned back to his opponent, only to see she had disappeared._

"_Alphonse, Edward, are you two all right?" Roy's voice could be heard from behind the cloud of dust as military soldiers began filling the warehouse. "We heard screams and thought you two could use some back-up. Alphonse, where's Fullmetal?" Roy asked as he began to see Al's shaky figure._

"_Nii-san…" He fell to his knees and his head turned away from the direction he knew his brother's body was. Mustang rose an eyebrow and then he noticed a trail of blood. When Al heard his gasp, he knew that the colonel must have seen it._

"_I want any and all free hands out there searching for anyone who has a drop of blood on them and bring them to headquarters immediately! Where are the paramedics?" Roy growled and a few people in white went right next to the bloody body. Al wasn't watching, he couldn't watch. Only when he felt a hand on his shoulder did he move and he looked up to see a woman in white._

"_Alphonse Elric?" she asked._

"_Yes?" he asked her._

"_I'm…sorry…" she trailed off, not knowing what else to say. Al's head turned away for a second, and then he screamed._

"First thing is first, we need to find where the homunculi are hiding." Roy said after Al explained the details of what happened during the battle against Pride. Al nodded, his head hung low like it had been for the whole time he was explaining. Mustang looked at him sympathetically.

"Alphonse, it wasn't your fault." He said knowing what was troubling the younger male.

"You don't understand, it was! It's my fault Ed died, it's my fault Winry used human transmutation, and it will be my fault if we lose this chance to give him back his memory and get him back!" Al cried.

"None of this is your fault, you have to believe me."

"Really? How can I? Ed died to keep me from getting killed, Winry died because I taught her alchemy and gave her every book on alchemy I had, including Nii-san's book, which had the formula and circle for human transmutation, and, now, Pride's dying for I-don't-know-what reason. How is any of this not my fault?"

"Because the fault of Fullmetal's death is on that chimera, Winry chose to do a human transmutation, and you don't know what was it that made Pride cough up red stones. For all we know, something else hurt him." Al opened his mouth to object again, but then he closed it, knowing that they weren't going to get anywhere if they kept arguing.

"We can expect the homunculi to be somewhere fancy, they always live in some unique place. Maybe at the clock tower, I heard that no one goes there and there's a lot of room for someone to live." Al said changing the subject.

"Well, that's a start. Let's go and check it out." Roy said getting up from the chair he was sitting on. Al nodded and they both left the inn and towards a large clock tower. They continued to walk, grateful that the shop were closing and that no one was bothering them to buy something. Alphonse turned to the sunset and noticed that there was a river right by the town. He suddenly gasped.

"Roy!" he said with wide eyes.

"What is it?" The dark haired man looked where Al's gaze was and followed it to a point somewhere just about half a mile away from the town down the river. His own eyes widened when he saw a familiar blond standing by the water.

* * *


	6. Lies

This chapter is not my best, but, if any of you read the AN last chappy, my confidence has fallen and I'm not very much encouraged to write more of this after that pathetic lemon! I hope you can forgive this lowly writer.

**Disclaimer**: I would hope by now, you would all know that only Tenten and Kristy are mine. Don't have to rub it in my face FFN!

* * *

Pride woke up that morning with a yawn. He snuggled into the pillow of his bed, but then he noticed a weight on his waist. On his _bare_ waist. He looked behind him to see a slumbering, not to mention naked, Envy laying with and arm resting on Pride, who was naked as well. The younger homunculus blushed and started to get up. He was there for a while now, and that was certainly _not _his first time in bed with Envy, but he still felt very self-conscious every time the two went at it.

For some reason, it felt like he was doing something wrong.

He didn't know what it was, but as good and as exhilarating being with Envy was, something was really bugging Pride. The male from a few days ago that he met seemed familiar, and fighting with him felt wrong. Pride voiced his troubles with Lust the other day, who told him that Alphonse used a drug usually lethal to homunculi, but merely produces hallucinations when inhaled by a human. She managed to tell him that he was experiencing hallucinations from the drug because he wasn't exposed to it for long before Envy dragged him away. The explanation was logical, but Pride still felt empty.

Well, if there was one thing that Pride found out about himself during the short time he was there, it was that the best thing to do to clear his mind was to take a walk. That's exactly what he did, and he stayed out there for the remainder of the day, making sure to check back in every five hours. He was currently at the river, which called to him most of the morning and he finally decided to answer it around the evening. Pride didn't know what it was, but he felt a lot of strange feelings around water. If it rained, he was sad, if he was near a large body of water, he felt relaxed, yet fearful about someone's safety, and mostly when he ran near a river, he felt a surge of happiness, along with some kind of ache where his heart was supposed to be.

"What is wrong with me?" Pride thought as he stood a good distance away from Anima. He didn't notice the footsteps behind him, nor did he notice the shadow approaching him. What he definitely noticed was a hand on his shoulder, which caused him to whirl around and grab the hand painfully tight.

"Ow! Hey, can you let me go, I didn't mean to startle you!" Pride blinked in surprise at the man behind him. He looked oddly familiar, with dark, black hair, and coal-black eyes, one eye covered by an eye-patch (Pride could only assume that the other eye was black, if there was even an eye there. Damn, that's a creepy thought!). Pride cautiously let the man's hand go, still wary around him. The entire day he was out, he was taken by three perverts to some alley to be raped, mugged, or both, only for Pride to beat the crap out of the men. He was confident that he could take this man, even if he did seem a bit more skilled than the other idiots.

"Who are you?" Pride asked with his guard up. The man inspected his hand for a moment and answered after he was satisfied that the wrist wasn't broken.

"Please, forgive me for scaring you. My name is Roy, I had gone for a walk and noticed you standing here and looking a little depressed. I only wanted to see if you were all right." He explained. Pride accepted this answer, but kept his guard up, just in case.

"Thank you, but I'm fine. I was just thinking and I guess I zoned out for a moment." Pride told him, cheerful despite being very careful. He smiled and then noticed that Roy was giving him a speculating look. "Do I have something on my face?" The elder man looked at him before laughing a little.

"No, no, I'm sorry. It's just that…you look very much like a young man that I knew for many years. I almost thought you were him, but that's impossible." He said rubbing the back of his head. Pride sighed and looked down, he was probably referring to his old self, the man he was before he was unlawfully executed and brought back as a homunculus. Yet…something caught the boy's attention.

"For many years?" He repeated. "Who was he? A friend of yours?" Pride tried to keep the questions from being too suspicious, but he was failing miserably. Roy didn't seem to notice it, though.

"I suppose we could have been called that. Our relationship mostly involved him yelling at me for making him do pointless things and me insulting his height. Not exactly friendship, but not enemies either. Are you familiar with the name, Edward Elric?" Pride bit back a harsh comment about the execution. This man most likely knew more about Edward's past that Envy did. Envy said that they knew Edward for a few years, but this guy knew him for many years. If anything, maybe he could explain why Alphonse would betray his brother. Pride knew sibling rivalries could get hazardous at times, but selling your own sibling out seemed to be crossing the line and taking five leaps past it.

"I've heard of his name, and of his death." A small, but sad smile worked its way across Roy's face. It seemed surprising that the homunculi would tell Pride about it, but this would make things a little bit easier.

"Yes, it was the topic of many conversations for months. It was painful for everyone to see him go, especially his younger brother." Pride almost shouted out that Alphonse was a liar and a traitor, but, lucky for him, Roy continued. "I should say it was especially hard for him. After all, he watched his brother die in front of his own eyes, and he still blames himself for the incident.

"He should!" Pride shouted suddenly. Roy turned to him, shock written all over his face. "It was his fault Edward died! Him and the stupid military! They're so full of themselves, they don't care about anybody but themselves! They don't want to protect the country, they want to control it, and as long as they kill innocent people, they'll be ruling heartless bastards like themselves!" Pride was panting at the outburst and Roy looked at him, shocked for a moment, before he was confused.

"Excuse me for asking, but how did he die?" He asked, realizing that Pride must have been fed the wrong information.

"He was executed for treason, wasn't he?" There was a silence, a very awkward silence, before Roy covered his eyes and a small chuckle escaped his lips. Pride couldn't help but glare at the elder man. What the hell was so funny about someone's death.

"I'm sorry to say, but whoever told you that was lying. Edward died while protecting his brother from a chimera attack. A man, we never got his real name, but he was creating human-chimera's. All of them died except one, who decided to seek revenge on any and all alchemists. Edward was one and so was his brother, so the chimera attack them and tried to kill Al, but his brother pushed him out of the way and died in the process. Edward may have been a bit…rebellious, but nothing that would truly brand him a traitor." Pride's eyes widened. His other self, his living self had died _protecting_ his brother, not _because _of him? But what about what Envy told him? He trusted Envy with everything that he had, so even the thought of Envy lying to him…

"But what reason has he ever given you to believe him?" A voice said in his head. "Think about it, ever since you got here, it's been sex, sex, sex. Sex in the morning, sex in the afternoon, and well into the night. Face it, he's been lying to you! Lying to your face, making it so you trust him and then he fucks you senseless. You're nothing but a sex toy! Remember the conversation you overheard, the one you didn't understand? 'How's Envy and his little toy?' You remember that? It was _you_ they were talking about!" Pride fell to his knees, his hand covering his mouth as tears began to flow from his eyes. So it was all a lie? Everything they told him was fake, the fun times they told him that they shared, was that all fake too? And his brother…Al…

"Where's Al?" Pride shouted jumping up to his feet. Roy looked taken aback for a second before his eyes softened slightly.

"He should still be in town now…you are Ed, aren't you?" He asked the homunculus. Pride looked down for a moment before shaking his head.

"No, Ed is dead (haha! That rhymed!). I'm a homunculus who was created by a woman who loved him enough to sacrifice her life. I'm Pride, that's all I am." He said solemnly. Roy nodded and smiled.

"Well, Pride, follow me then. I'm sure Al would be very happy to meet you on better terms." He told him and led the blond back into the city.

* * *

Confidence lost...brain...disentergrating...-authoress dies-


	7. A Sin's Tears

Okay, I would just like to say I LOVE YOU ALL! One of my reviewers performed human alchemy and I'm a homunculus now. So that basically means I'll be writing for the rest of eternity. -Sighs- lucky me, huh? Guess the name? Sloth! Yup, that really suits me and I know a lot of people who would agree. I thank Kitty for bringing me to life and all my reviewers for bringing back my confidence! I AM BACK AND IN BLACK!

**Disclaimer: **I think we all are positive by now that I do not and never will own FMA or any of its characters.

* * *

"So you're positive you saw them?" Dante asked Wrath, who was sitting cross legged on the couch in front of her.

"Yup! That Flame Alchemist told him how he really died and the two are going to his brother right now. He still doesn't remember anything, I can tell because he didn't cough up any stones." Wrath said. On the other side of the room, the rest of the homunculi and Tenten were standing and listening to the conversation. Wrath had been sent to find and bring Pride back to the house since Envy had been sent to kill off someone and he would be murderous if his sex toy wasn't back. When he had found the younger homunculus, he found him talking to Roy and heard enough to know that Pride wasn't going to trust them again.

"This is troublesome, but not a great loss. Pride doesn't know anything of real value about us and he hasn't even discovered his abilities. If anything, he has just sealed his own death by going with them. Remembering one thing will trigger a mass of memories, enough to kill the boy. We'll just leave him." Dante said with a smirk. They all felt as if there was nothing left to be said and they left, Envy more pissed off than he made it look. He was probably going to go on a killing spree tonight.

"Oi! Envy!" The homunculus turned to see Tenten leaning against the wall with his arms crossed.

"What do you want, you stupid human?" he demanded with a growl.

"Look, you can't just give up your toy so easily. If Pride still doesn't have his memories, he may still doubt his brother, so we can get him back with a little sweet talk." Tenten insisted.

"What are you talking about? It's not like they're just going to let us waltz in there and speak with him!" Envy growled at the other's stupidity.

"Oh, we're not going to do the real talking, but you can soften him up! Put on your lost puppy face, make something up, and, when he's softened up good, I know a pretty kitty who will be more than willing to get a product of alchemy away from those evil heathens."

"Your experiment?" Tenten just answered that with a wide smirk.

* * *

Pride sighed and fidgeted as he and Roy walked up the stairs of the apartment building. He was nervous, to say the least. What was he going to do? Would Alphonse forgive him for the fight? Or would he be furious and demand for him to leave? Roy must have noticed his agitation because he put a reassuring hand on Pride's bony shoulder and gave it a squeeze. Pride looked up at him and smiled appreciatively.

"It's going to be fine, come on. You don't have to be afraid. Alphonse is a very forgiving person. Don't worry." He said smiling.

"Thank you." Roy took out a spare key and turned the lock on the knob. Pride gulped as the door opened and he tensed up, ready for anything.

"Roy, were you able to..." Alphonse froze when he saw the blond standing next to the Furher. He stood still for a moment, not sure what to do, but then Pride smiled awkwardly and Al's face broke into a wide smile. "Nii-san?" But Pride shook his head.

"No, I'm Pride, but, if you would like, I could be like your brother too you." He said still smiling. Tears welled in the younger's eyes and he nodded rapidly.

"Yes! Yes, I would really like that." Before either of them knew it, Al had run up to him and wrapped his arms tightly around the sin's body. Mustang smiled affectionately at the scene in front of him before clapping his hands to get their attention.

"As much as I know you two would like to hug the life out of each other right now, why don't we take it inside."

"Okay!" The two said cheerfully and ran into the house like a bunch of kids.

"So, Edwa...I mean, Pride. Are you all right? Did the others do anything to hurt you?" Alphonse asked, remembering the fight they had and Envy's suggestive actions. Pride blushed a little and he rubbed the back of his neck.

"Well…no, I mean, yes, or…I don't know. I mean, it may have happened because of a lie and it did sort of hurt at first, but I never did anything to stop it. Sometimes I even enjoyed it, but it was kind of weird. A little bit strange, and, uh..." Pride was just kind of babbling, and the two humans didn't really get most of it.

"Um, you might want to be a little more specific." Roy told him. Pride blushed again, then motioned for Al to come over. He whispered in his ear and Al shrieked in horror.

"He did _what_!" Roy jumped back, slightly startled at the outburst.

"What's wrong, Alphonse?" Al was just sputtering as he completely soaked in the news. And, even though Pride was technically older, or at least Ed was, Al went into protective elder brother mode and clamped his hands on Pride's shoulders.

"Are you hurt anywhere? He didn't beat you too, did he? Was it forced? You're not...no, forget it, never mind. Even if you were still human, a boy can't get pregnant."

"WHAT!" Roy finally caught on and both eyes were on Pride.

"Really, I'm fine! Peachy, all right! And even if he did hurt me, I'd be okay now! I'm a homunculus, remember? Envy never beat me, he got annoyed often, but he really never did anything to really hurt me." Pride suddenly flinched as he sat on something dull.

"Is something wrong?" Roy asked. Pride didn't answer, he just dug in his pocket and pulled out something. His eyes widened for a moment and he bit his lip.

In his hand was the pendant he found the day he and Envy saved Tenten from execution. It was also the first night he spent there, even though most of the night he didn't exactly get any sleep.

"What's that, Pride?" Alphonse asked when he saw the sin clutch that pendant like it was a precious treasure.

"Hm? Oh, nothing. So, Alphonse, I just wanted to say I'm really sorry for what I did to you. I hope I didn't do too much damage." He said looking at the cheek that he hit, twice. Alphonse pulled back and smiled, putting a hand over his cheek as he did so.

"I'm fine! Really, I am! I've gotten worse from our alchemy teacher! She used to throw us against walls, remember?" Pride's head hung when he was asked that and Al immediately regretted it.

"I'm sorry, but I don't. I remember nothing about my past, only things Envy told me. I…really trusted him, you know. It hurts to know that he was lying to me just so he could get me in bed. You know, he actually told me we were lovers! And I fell for that! Stupid, huh?" Pride felt tears pricking the back of his eyes and he felt a strange pain in his chest. He shouldn't be able to feel heartbreak, right? So what _was_ he feeling?

Alphonse saw the homunculus try his best to hold back his tears. In an instant, he wrapped his arms around Pride's neck and held him tightly against his chest. Roy sat there, staring sympathetically at the homunculus, who had tears seeping out of his eyes no matter how hard he tried to hold them back.

"Pride?" Roy said.

"Y-yeah?" Pride responded with a cracky voice.

"Pride, you loved Envy, didn't you?" There was a silence before a choked sob escaped the younger one's lips as he covered his eyes and nodded.

"I did…I do! I don't know why! I'm not supposed to feel love! I don't have a soul, I don't have a heart, but I love him! But he's been lying to me all this time! I don't even think the Envy I fell in love with exists!" He sobbed and the younger Elric held on to him tightly. Making soothing sounds and stroking his blond hair and he tried to calm him down.

"It's all right, Pride. It's okay. You don't choose who you fall in love with, and you fell for Envy, or at least an image of him. I don't know how he made himself appear to you, but please be careful. I don't want him to hurt you." Al said as the sin began to calm down.

"Alphonse, I'm afraid he already did." Roy said solemnly as they watched the homunculus drift off to sleep. Outside, a certain palm tree was sitting and listening to the conversation as thoughts began to drift through his mind.

* * *

"Pride." Envy sat on the windowsill of the room where they put Pride. The mentioned homunculus moved slightly at the sound of his name, but otherwise remained asleep. "Pride!" This time, Envy threw a rock, which landed square on the blonde's head.

"YEO-" Pride's scream of pain was cut off when a hand was planted firmly over his mouth.

"Wake up the entire country, why don't you?" Envy growled. Pride's eyes widened and he back away as quickly as possible.

"You! What are you doing here?" He said barely above a whisper. Envy sighed and sat on the bed.

"I came to bring you back." Pride tensed up and shook his head violently.

"No! No, never! I'm not ever going back to that place, especially not with _you_!" As soon as Pride said that, his eyes widened at the expression on Envy's face. He saw pain fill the elder homunculus's eyes and a tear trailed down the pale cheek. Envy let out a small laugh and turned away.

"How did I not see this coming? I knew they would take you away from me again." He muttered and Pride looked at him with confusion and slight concern.

"Again? What do you…" He caught himself before he finished the sentence and turned away. "No, not again. I won't have you lie to me again, Envy! You lied to me! You lied about my past, you lied about my brother, everything!"

"_Of course I lied_." The sentence was said with a hiss, and Pride knew that Envy would have screamed if he weren't keeping the volume in check. "Pride, you may not believe me, especially after they got to you, but I lied for your own safety!"

"Yeah right, you lied because you wanted to get in my pants." Pride turned away. He didn't want to see the face Envy made, but he didn't see, he felt. Envy was sitting right next to his leg, so he could feel the other male's body tremble. As much as he didn't want to, Pride turned to look at Envy. His head was bowed and he was gnawing on his bottom lip as he tried to control himself.

"I don't expect you to listen, but I lied because I didn't want you to remember! What I told you wasn't the truth, but it wasn't a lie either! I told you so that you could know, but I had to change it so you wouldn't remember. If you did, you would have…died." Envy's voice sounded so different, so broken. "The pain of your past isn't limited to the transmutation you and your brother attempted. You've gone through so much and have experienced twenty times the hardships at age twelve than a normal man, even a war veteran, experiences in his entire life! Homunculi are soulless beings, Pride, and that's what is happening! The pain of the past tore at your human self's soul, but you don't have a soul. So it will tear up at your body, and you will _die_ Pride!"

Pride sat in shock at the elder's words. Would he really die if he remembered? So that may explain what happened at the alleyway with Alphonse. He had almost died because he began to remember the transmutation of his mother. Pride couldn't recall now because Envy had made him completely forget, but he knew what it was. So that could only mean that Envy was telling the truth!

"Envy…" The young homunculus would have said something, but he was pushed down onto the bed as a pair of lips pressed softly, almost cautiously against his. He parted his lips slightly, allowing Envy's tongue to explore the moist caverns. Only mere seconds later did Envy pull away, but he still laid on top of the other, their faces barely touching and Pride tensed as he felt drops of water splash onto his face.

"Pride, you can stay, I won't force you to come with me if you really don't trust us that much. But…I'm so scared. I don't want to lose you to them again. Please just know that I love you. I know I treated you like a sex toy, but I truly, sincerely do love you. I just didn't want to seem weak. I…I thought if I showed you myself, you would have become bored of me and left for someone less pathetic." Envy stood up, not looking back at Pride as he walked to the window.

"Envy, wai-" Pride didn't finish as guilt flooded him when Envy turned and he saw the tears streaming down the elder homunculus's face.

"Know this, we aren't the only ones suffering because of the military. They've done so much more to so many more. Helping them will only be destroying innocent lives. But if you really want to be with them, then I won't stand in your way. Goodbye now. I really hope those two can make you happier than I ever did." With that said, Envy jumped out the window.

"Envy wait! Envy! Envy! ENVY!" Pride shouted as he jumped out of bed and ran to the window, but the other male was nowhere in sight. Pride's eyes widened in pain as he gripped his hair and fell to his knees. "Oh gods, what have I done? He was telling the truth after all! I want Envy back! I want him back! Please just bring him back!"

* * *

Envy sighed as he walked through the alleys, the tears still streaming down his smooth face. He sniffed and tried to wipe them away, his eyes already red. Suddenly, he felt a large rock hit the back of his head and he turned to glare at the attacker.

"Envy!" The homunculus rolled his eyes at the man that stomped angrily up to him.

"Don't you know you shouldn't provoke the depressed?" Envy said still rubbing his eyes and sniffing.

"Depressed my ass, give it back, Envy!" Tenten shouted.

"You really need to calm down. If your blood pressure gets too high, you may pop like a balloon."

"Whatever, now give it back!"

"Well-"

"GIVE ME BACK MY FUCKN' EYEDROPS YOU PALM TREE WHORE!" Envy scoffed and tossed a bottle at Tenten, who looked at it in horror. "What the hell? You finished the entire thing! Damn it, I hope you squirted it all in at once because your eyes won't stop watering until tomorrow morning!"

"That was the idea! Now, did you tell the girl the story?"

"Yeah. She'll be 'rescuing him from the evil alchemists' tomorrow."

"I still don't know how you two get along so well if it's your fault she's like that."

"Because she doesn't know that and I'm not an alchemist. Don't forget, when we first met, I was being unfairly treated by alchemists. So we're like siblings in a sense."

"Whatever, but this plan of yours better work, or else!"

* * *

Okay, I know that Envy's a bastard right now, but has anyone seen the episode where Envy gets pissed at Dante when she tells him that he can't kill Hoenhim? Well, in Japanese, it was all right, but in English, he sounded like a damn crybaby! I'm a little annoyed that the scene was completely ruined and I'm taking it out on Envy.


End file.
